Mobile carts used as workstations are known. These carts are commonly used in medical facilities and on manufacturing floors. They are typically adapted to carry a computer, and usually have additional shelf space available for the user, for such things as paper work, medications, and/or portable medical equipment. They also may in some cases include a tray that holds a computer keyboard. However, the trays are fixed in both height and angle, thus making them awkward for some users. A more ergonomic design is needed.